Obsesi
by Fifteen Jaeger
Summary: Menceritakan secara jelas tentang obsesi atas; harapan, rasa percaya, dan juga hati yang terkoyak oleh sebilah pisau yang tumpul. /One-Shoot/ . /Canon/


**Summary**: Menceritakan secara jelas tentang **obsesi** atas; **harapan**, rasa **percaya**, dan juga **hati** yang **terkoyak** oleh sebilah **pisau** yang **tumpul**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OBSESI.**

**.**

**Disclaimer; Shingeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama-sensei.**

**.**

**Credit Story by; Is Gayger.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil atas proses cerita dibawah ini.**

**Selamat menikmati.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eren POV; Til end.**

Bahkan sampai detik ini.

Ia tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia berganti posisi, senyaman apapun posisi itu, ia tidak bisa tertidur, menutup mata dan terlelap.

Hari sudah malam, ia tahu itu.

Walau ia tidak bisa mengintip bagaimana rupa langit malam hari dari tempat ini, ruang bawah tanah yang dikhususkan menjadi tempat istirahatnya. Yang mana tak memiliki apapun seperti sebuah jendela saja untuk mengintip keluar, satu-satunya yang ada hanyalah kegelapan yang kentara. Ia tak bisa menuntut lebih, terlebih lagi yang menyuruhnya untuk menempati ruangan ini adalah atasan yang bertugas mengawasi.

Dan ya, Ia harus segera tidur sebelum ada seseorang yang memergokinya belum tidur.

Sebuah hela napas meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

Ha, seperti ada orang saja…

"Kau belum tidur."

Semula sosok yang hanya berupa bayangan hitam hasil dari api yang orang itu bawa, sekarang tampak jelas seluruhnya bagaimana perawakannya, juga langkah-langkah tegas yang keluar dari orang itu; kaptennya.

Ia kaget dan kalut pada waktu bersamaan, bergerak gelisah antara langsung berbaring untuk berpura-pura telah tidur, duduk gemetaran seperti orang dungu bersalah yang akan dieksekusi, ataukah berdiri untuk memberi salam hormat.

Ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk menentukan. Semua pilihan dirasa sama saja, antara hidup dan mati.

Saking besarnya rasa kalut itu, sampai Levi telah separuh berhasil memasuki wilayahnya, ia hanya duduk gemetaran ditempat; posisi memeluk kedua kaki dengan kaku tak berubah sama sekali dari awal sebelum Levi tiba-tiba muncul.

Dengan langkah santai, angkuh dan kaku berbagai ragam dari Levi; kapten Levi yang biasa, menaruh lampu minyak sang pembantu dalam gelap diatas meja kecil pada sudut ruangan, tepatnya tepi.

Disebelah meja ada sebuah kursi kayu. Levi menarik sebuah kursi kayu masih layak tuk dipakai itu untuk diduduki sambil bersilang kaki.

Sosok Levi diseberang sana yang tampak santai tak membantu ia sama sekali, ia mencoba tuk berdiri dari posisi duduknya untuk memberi salam hormat yang terlambat, lebih dulu dicegah oleh satu telapak tangan Levi seakan berkata; tidak perlu repot-repot, bocah.

Kedua alisnya bertaut, ia mengangguk saja, dengan patuh ia kembali duduk dan melupakan acara pemberian salam, kali ini ia duduk dengan sikap yang lebih sopan tidak memeluk kaki layaknya barusan.

Kedua mata Levi tampak jelas sekali dari sini, tengah memandang dinding bebatuan bata di hadapannya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini, apa tujuannya kemari, ia hanya bisa terdiam tak berkomentar karena ia sama sekali tak punya ide pada manusia di seberang sana, atas raut wajah yang menyembunyikan segala hal dengan sangat rapat tak mengizinkan siapapun untuk menggali agar tahu, saat-saat ia mengintip dalam sekejap saja.

"Kau, siapa kau?"

Ia terperanjat, tentu saja kaptennya tiba-tiba saja menyeletuk tidak tentu, bertanya siapa dia? Tidak mungkin, kan si kapten mengalami amnesia mendadak, atau sudah terjangkit pikun untuk usianya, ia bahkan tidak tahu umur asli dari kaptennya, berdasarkan kata-kata orang sih, sekitar tiga puluh-an, tepatnya entah tiga puluh dan berapa, satu lagi hal yang dirahasiakan.

"Eh? Siapa saya, Sir?"

Levi hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia sendiri menegak ludah, ini maksudnya apa? Menanyakan seseorang; tepatnya bawahanmu yang padahal sebenarnya sudah kau kenali dari beragam data. Ia sama sekali tidak menangkap. Tapi, ya mungkin ia hanya harus menjawabnya seperti saat-saat perkenalan diri.

"Saya bernama Eren Yeager, Sir dan merupakan salah satu dari anggota pasukan pengintai."

"Aku tidak bertanya namamu maupun status keanggotaanmu."

Alis Levi makin berkerut asam seakan telah tersentil perasan jeruk,dan oh, baginya itu merupakan pertanda buruk, ia makin banyak memproduksi bulir-bulir air asin pada malam hari yang cuacanya dingin membekukan pada awal bulan November, ia hanya bisa misuh-misuh berdoa dalam hati; satu permohonan saja; semoga dirinya selamat.

"Tapi, Sir. Anda barusan bertanya siapa saya."

Seketika itu juga ia ingin sekali memperban mulutnya yang suka berceletuk tiba-tiba; dengan lakban super lekat.

"Kau memang bernamakan Eren Yeager, seorang manusia sejak lahir. Namun disisi lain, ingat kau juga merupakan sosok dari sebuah monster yang membawa kepunahan secara perlahan, bagi mereka umat manusia."

Levi sempat memutar bola mata kelabunya satu kali sebelum mendarat kembali dimana ia berada.

"Bukankah begitu…?"

Arus air yang tenang begitulah yang mengambarkan bagaimana tenangnya Levi dalam suaranya, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun tidak ada. Sedangkan ia hanya terdiam seribu bahasa dengan selesainya pernyataan ataukah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak usah lagi ditanyakan dari kaptennya, yang telah menyinggung kembali kebenaran yang sudah pasti, ia rasa ia tidak tersinggung, sama sekali tidak.

Tapi apa yang ia lihat barusan tadi? Ia memucat begitu putih karenanya ketika melihat bercak darah pada sekelilingnya sekarang, begitu nyata pembentukannya juga bau besi yang begitu pekat menusuk dalam organ pernapasan, dan pada penglihatannya sekarang hanya dikuasai merah darah.

Mendadak ia merasa mual, dan tidak adanya nafsu untuk makan sesuatu, walau ia ingat akan dirinya yang tak menyentuh sedikitpun makan malamnya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah mengetahui siapa kau atau siapa kau yang sebenarnya."

Levi masih saja asyik dalam bicaranya, dengan santai dan nada yang begitu tajam menusuk ulu hati, padanya yang telah bertransformasi layaknya mayat hidup, putih pucah dan telah mengeras begitu kaku.

Ia berteriak histeris, begitu tiba-tiba. Tentu saja, Levi ikut saja terkejut. Ada apa gerangan?

Darah bergelimpangan, mayat-mayat yang tak lagi utuh, patah tulang sana sini, semua bergantian memenuhi otaknya.

Yang mana kenyataan, yang mana mimpi, yang mana cuma potongan masa lampau, ia tidak tahu lagi, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, semuanya begitu merah dan pekat, menghalangi semuanya.

Baru satu kali, baru satu kali ia, mencoba untuk percaya pada kekuatan para rekannya, justru pilihan yang ia anggap benar menerkamnya balik tanpa adanya belas kasih, sedikitpun tak ada.

Dengan kematian mereka semua.

Mulutnya ia biarkan terbuka lebar, ia tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak, sampai tenggorokannya telah dirasa kering. Rasanya lucu sekali, entah kenapa, ia tidak mau lagi, tidak mau lagi. Ia merasa permainan itu tak lagi menarik hati untuk dicoba dimainkan.

Bagi seorang monster seperti dirinya.

Ia masih tak berhenti tuk tertawa atas dirinya, dirinya yang begitu lugu, dengan mengira ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk dan ketika dia bangun tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada semua orang, para rekan; seniornya masih ada untuk menyambut dengan kata; selamat pagi saat-saat ia membuka pintu sebuah ruangan.

Namun ruangan itu bila dibuka, yang ditemuinya hanyalah udara kosong. Seakan mengolok-olok dirinya juga pilihannya.

Ia hanya menginginkan untuk percaya pada para rekannya adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan. Itu saja.

.

Berat sebelah rasanya ranjang yang ia duduki ketika ada seorang Levi ikut duduk disana, menarik kedua tangannya dan menempatkan pada punggung sang kapten, ditopang untuk melingkar disana.

Tawa yang semula bervolume besar, dan juga garing berangsur-angsur memelan, dan hilang begitu saja tanpa bekas. Ia hanya terpaku, diam dan menatap bisu. Tampak sekali Levi merupakan obat paling ampuh bagi dirinya, yang tadinya menjadi gila dalam sekejap barusan.

Mungkin karena pengerakan Levi yang baru saja merengkuhnya mencoba menenangkan mengingat ia yang pertama-tama membuat si bocah polos itu mengingat kejadian merah yang tak lama sudah terjadi, sama sekali tidak terlihat bagaimana wajah si kapten terkuat umat manusia biarpun berhadapan dan berjarak begitu dekatnya, hanya suara bisikan yang ia dapatkan pada telinga bagian kiri; 'Sekarang peluk aku dan cakar aku sekuat yang kau mampu tuk lakukan.'

Kesadaran kembali padanya, yang semula kosong menjadi berisi dengan berbagai hal, tidak ada lagi butiran darah berterbangan dari mayat-mayat para rekannya, namun ia tidak bisa menepis kenyataan kalau ia tidak pernah melihat kejadian yang sama sebelumnya.

Percikan cahaya kecil dari air bening menuruni pelan dari kelopak hingga perbatasan dagunya.

Kau terisak, memperlihatkan sisi lemahmu yang sebenarnya setelah sebelumnya kau berkelakuan diluar karakter aslimu, tertawa terbahak-bahak atas kesalahan seperti tak ada lagi hari esok untuk diperbaiki.

Memang esok itu tidak akan pernah datang, bagimu.

.

Ditemani sebuah api kecil berwarna merah jingga berkobar tenang di tepi ruangan, kau dan juga dia, kapten terkuat umat manusia saling memeluk dan ia biarkan kau mencakar belahan punggungnya dengan dilandasi perasaan yang tak jauh berbeda satu sama lain, kalian berdua.

Sampai kuku milikmu kotor disimbahi oleh darah, kemeja warna abu yang telah bernoda, ataukah luka cakar hingga mengoyak kain itu sepertinya tak cukup untuk menutup luka yang telah kalian biarkan makin mengangga didalam tubuh, kalian kira akan membuat kalian lupa begitu saja.

Isakanmu makin menjadi saja, kau membenamkan kepalamu begitu dalam bahu tegap si kapten yang sedari tadi diam saja, tidak protes akan kemejanya yang basah oleh air mata ataukah ingus, ataukah kau yang membuat luka baru dibadannya, ia hanya membisu dan kau sempat mengira kalau dia bukan kaptenmu, konyol sekali tapi kau tidak bisa tertawa atau bertanya pada kapten, 'Apa benar anda Kapten Levi yang kemarin?'.

Bibirmu bergetar, namun tampak sekali tidak menghalangimu untuk bicara, menjawab pertanyaan sang kapten beberapa menit lalu, ataukah sudah beberapa jam lalu, ah tampak kau sudah lupa sudah berapa lama kalian berdua beradu peluk erat mana disini.

"Aku ingin percaya satu kali saja, satu kali saja, kalau, kalau memilih percaya pada para rekan adalah hal yang benar tuk dilakukan—"

Tanpa kau sadari, bibir pucat yang tak kalah gemetar, menjawabmu dalam bisu.

.

'Aku juga salah satu monster, sama sepertimu, yang ingin dicintai dan mencintai seorang manusia, dan sekarang aku barulah sadar, tidak ada sekalipun dongeng anak-anak dimana monster dipercaya oleh manusia.'

.

Titik hujan makin berlebihan diluar sana. Membuat keberisikan di dalam sunyi.

.

.

**A/n: **

**1.501** Words.

**05-12-14**

Hai, apa kabar semua active reader(s) maupun silent reader(s), dan juga author(s) yang senior disini? saya junior author disini, kali ini saya mencoba membawakan sebuah fic bertemakan gelap, dan tentu ini karena ditemani sebuah lagu, yang tahu silakan tebak.

Dan ya, ini sebenarnya sudah lama sekali saya ketik cuma baru selesainya sekarang muehe, beberapa draft saya yang lain juga begitu, banyak ide cerita cuma mengetiknya hingga menjadi sebuah cerita itu butuh waktu lama, butuh mood juga (lol) dan begitulah sebenarnya saya berniat menulis fik yang berlanjut tidak hanya sekedar one shoot untuk diminati dan dipenasari bagaimana sih kelanjutannya, deg-degan nih, jadi begitulah tunggu saja, saya memang berniat menulisnya kok tapi tidak tahu kapan dirilisnya kemari.

Oops, maaf banyak bicara saya nya, jadi jika kalian menyukai fik satu ini, silahkan untuk review(s), saran juga ya, dan favorite tentu saja, terima kasih.

**Sign**,

**Is** Gayger.


End file.
